


【鸣佐】站在世界中心呼唤爱

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *我流鸣佐 是佐助半夜跑来找七代目解决问题的小故事 OOC*两人都已婚 有你可能会认为侮辱角色的行为描写
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【鸣佐】站在世界中心呼唤爱

宇智波佐助从窗户跳进来的时候七代目头朝下栽在办公桌上，手里握着瓷杯的杯把，他凑过去看，是正冒着热气的咖啡，他料想人的影分身八成刚消失一分钟不到。他站在人身边侧头去看文件袋侧标的名称，公共设施整修计划，上忍们带学生的任务报告，医疗区的经费申请。一沓又一沓，垒了好高好高。

鸣人是因为太困睡过去的，因此睡不实，在梦里一脚踏空就猛然清醒过来。他抬头，撞上友人在夜晚依旧闪亮的写轮眼，黑暗中明如猫瞳，配色却是嗜血作恶的德古拉伯爵们有的。他脚登了下地面，滑轮椅子带着七代目向后飞去，两人迅速拉开距离。

过来多久了。起初的惊讶平复之后鸣人哑着嗓子问，他根据这句话的声音又咳嗽了两声调整自己。七代目漂亮的眼睛眨巴着，黏在一起的睫毛也逐渐舒展开。一分钟。佐助说。我每次来你似乎都是这样，一副累的快要死掉的样子。他想了想补充。谁叫你总是挑夜晚人意志力最薄弱的时候来。鸣人揉揉脑袋，笑的颇为羞赧。

宇智波佐助定定地看着漩涡鸣人，他明白这人正有意无意地用上朋友间的热情以此来逃避某些事情，不过他并不打算理会他这套。你来帮我。他只说。他眼见着人眼里的光彩和喜悦被什么更坚硬无机质的东西覆盖。又是那样吗，他叹了口气。是，佐助说。我自己弄不射，所以你来帮我。

七代目拔下人裤子把人摁到桌子上的速度和影分身去锁门拉窗帘的速度一样快。他从办公桌的抽屉里掏出一大盒凡士林挖了一块怼到人的屁股上，两根手指沾着黏糊糊的东西伸进去反剪着开拓那个穴口。小樱有办法吗。鸣人问。来找你前回了趟家，做了，不行，只好来麻烦你。黑发男人的右臂撑在桌子上慢慢答复道。

鸣人哦了一声便不再说话了，他扶着自己的东西慢慢挤进来，到了底的时候佐助被顶的整个脸侧趴在桌上，两个人都已大汗淋漓，忍者繁杂的衣饰服装在这种时候就显得格外累赘。交合处的膏体被弄得黏糊糊的，两个人的气喘令空气更为蒸腾。佐助觉得有点疼，意识也正飘飘忽忽地远去。

啊，对不起啊佐助，我忘记戴套。七代目的语调颇为惶恐，动作却看不出来又丝毫歉疚之意，仍然摁着人的腰缓慢而坚定的抽送着自己阴茎。宇智波佐助被他操的眼前发花，腰正中卡在桌边，将将够七代目的鸡巴够到他的穴，他腹部被硌到，觉得恶心，还有些想要呕吐的感觉，但是鸣人的阴茎全部插在他身体里又令他觉得幸福。

鸣人的手正摁着他的腰，下体一下下撞上来。洗衣粉的味道，一乐拉面摊位的味道，办公桌木头的味道，体液的味道，鸣人身上的气味混合在一起侵袭着他。下体的快感从神经中满溢出来，他两条腿腿都在发酸，几乎要站不住。在没有人烟的山洞中躲雨时风会呼啸而过，往往那个时候他会格外想念漩涡鸣人身上的温度。

那你射进来，没事的。他听见自己说。他想象鸣人射精时候的样子，俯下身子来拽着他的头发，将他的脸摁在桌子上，吭哧吭哧凑在他耳边喘气，像热昏了的狗。腿会缠上他的腿去蹭他，像动物爬跨般不美观，将性快感延长到最后一刻。

然而都没有。令整个村子敬爱的七代目说了句太麻烦了之后就把自己的性器从好朋友的后穴里抽了出来。他转而用右手摁住佐助的左肩，左手扶着性器用龟头去蹭人断掉胳膊的截面。伤口愈合的很好看，像圆鼓鼓的一截香肠。肌肤也和一般人没什么区别，鸣人的前液将那处逐渐沾湿。你回木叶吧，也把手接上。他突然说。

佐助的一侧脸贴着桌面，肩膀传来阵阵疼痛。他想或许是他太惯着鸣人了，才会让人什么时候都这么任性。和雏田做爱的时候他会这样吗，他想问鸣人。但是话到嘴边最终还是作罢，这时候提雏田他会痿掉吧，他漫无边际地想。或许会更硬也说不定，不过还是不要试了。

在外头帮你不好吗。他断断续续地发问，鸣人的掌心覆盖的肩膀隔着衣物逐渐传来温度。他没忍住将耸了下肩膀，将那块送上去更好贴合人的手。男人紧握了一下他的肩膀，喘着粗气并没回答，佐助知道他射了。完了之后鸣人将手伸下去帮他弄了两下，一直挺立的性器在人颇为敷衍的撸动中很快就射了出来。总是这样，他那根东西和鸣人做完之后才能射出来。

你的病在村里能更好的照管吧，总这样下去不是办法。七代目的影分身从边上递来几张湿巾，他给自己胡乱擦了两下之后又去照管友人。因为没射进去手指包裹上湿巾塞进后穴转个圈就好，那一下佐助几乎要以为他自己又要硬起来，所幸只有一下。

他仔细的擦着友人的胳膊，佐助单手提裤子的时候他才想起去帮忙。平时一般用影分身，不过这种时候七代目还是能派上用场的。再过一段时间吧。佐助说。他接过人手里的湿巾示意自己来，慢慢走到办公室里沙发那边去坐下。我前几天听到一个有趣的故事。黑发男人说。

要讲就讲嘛，你还要吊我胃口。鸣人说着话散了一堆影分身开始收拾桌子和地面。

佐助坐在七代目办公室的沙发上给人讲故事，八百年前天降大雨，无休无止地砸进地狱里去，淹了望乡台。过了八百年水才散，这八百年中转生的灵魂未见朋友反唇攻讦，未见妻子改嫁他人，未见子孙往棺材板上吐唾沫，带着希望去投胎。这种灵魂从此以后不爱便罢了，爱了就容易为对方掏出自己全部身家和灵魂去。

蹲在地上捡文件的影分身闻言都抬起头，都什么东西，你还信这个？其中那个真身颇为不解的问。

没事，没事，宇智波佐助说。他从口袋里掏出块布慢慢擦拭自己沾上男人精液的袖口，直到再也看不出一丝污渍。鸣人见人又往窗户走，赶忙拦住，你走前门，我让鹿丸帮你开。后者直勾勾地看他，未被刘海挡住的那只眼里露出两分正常人看到狗做算术题时的表情，诧异玩味好笑兼而有之。

村里人知道你回来又不会吃了你，何必总是躲躲藏藏的，从今天开始你就做好回木叶的准备嘛。七代目避开人的眼睛道。

大晚上何苦麻烦人。佐助摇摇头。他将刚才鸣人用影分身关上拉上的窗帘重新掀开，蹲在窗框上的时候他回头看了一眼，鸣人正盯着他，蓝眼睛里流露出些许紧张，见他回头又赶忙扯出个笑来，一副脸部肌肉跟不上脑子的样，更像做算术题的狗了。

我说，黑发男人清了清嗓子。

啊？七代目仰着头长大了嘴巴等待好友接下来要对他说的话。

咖啡还是少喝吧。宇智波佐助的最后一句话飘散在空中，他跳下去时带起一阵风，边上离他很近的那棵树的树杈上的叶子轻轻颤了两下，旋即又恢复平静。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *望乡台是中国的地府体系，第五关，喝下孟婆汤后站在望乡台回望最后一眼，见自己棺木旁朋友说坏话，妻子改嫁，子孙不肖，灵魂感到无休止的痛苦。就当木叶也有吧（操）
> 
> *关于题目，题目是EVA TV版最后一集的题目，那集里头真嗣幻想中的生活幸福美满，有人爱他。这篇的佐助也有此愿望，然而并不可能实现。（不是）


End file.
